Olivia's Story
by lookingglassalice6
Summary: "I don't run from my past, but I won't repeat it." ( Fixed the format. Possible M rating later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Olivia brushed the hair out of her face, trying to navigate through the crowd She had to make this delivery and she was free for another month. She found the client and passed him the prescription bottle.

"Tell him thanks Liv. You going to the after party?"

"Not tonight. Class tomorrow."

"Right, trying to better yourself. Ring rat no longer."

"Yeah." Olivia shrugged and started her way out. A few other wrestlers tried to grab her on the way out. She sidestepped them and shoved open the gym door. She didn't realize someone was on the other side. "Sorry." She mumbled, not looking at the person as she pulled her coat up. It was dark, freezing and she still had to get to Sam's house. Luckily it was only a few blocks away.

Jon was startled by the door nearly knocking him out. He had went out for a quick smoke and was returning for his stuff. He briefly considered yelling at the person, just for entertainment, but he realized it was a girl. She was already striding quickly away after a mumbled apology. He only caught a quick glimpse of pale skin and dark auburn hair. Knee high boots accented long legs, she looked slightly shorter than him. A pleated mini-skirt and tights under her coat was the extent he could see of her clothing. She slung a worn backpack over her shoulder as she hurried away.

Olivia approached Sam's house and knocked on his door. He was expecting her so it was him, not security, that answered.

'Liv." He leaned in to kiss her cheek and she sidestepped him.

"It's all done. So nothing till next month. You agreed."

"You didn't used to mind running my errands, love."

"Don't call me that. Just…forget I exist till next month." Olivia was shifting from foot to foot, eager to leave this place with so many horrible(and fuzzy) memories. Granted, it was an amazing house. Not exactly a mansion, but close. Sam came from money. That plus his 'business deals' gave him a life many would envy to be a part of. She would choose her tiny two-bedroom apartment any day. Six more months and she would never have to come back.

"Are you ready to admit you were wrong? I will take you back, I can take care of you." Sam smiled his movie star grin. A smile that showed the world what a handsome, charming guy he was. All it showed Olivia was the poison in him.

"No thanks."

She spun and bolted from the house, past the two burly guards stationed beside the door. She made it a couple blocks before she realized she was being followed. Her first thought was Sam sent someone to bring her back. When a hand touched her backpack, she turned, pulling herself into a defensive position.

"Hey! Calm down!" The guy had his hands pulled back in surrender. He looked familiar, but not one of Sam's she thought. He had shaggy dark blond hair and was wearing a hoodie and jeans. Not clean cut enough for one of Sam's guys.

"What the hell do you want?" Olivia was trying to slow her heart guy could still be trouble.

"I was at the wrestling thing. You tried to hit me with a door."

"I said I was sorry. Did you follow me just to tell me that?"

"I saw you go into a house. I was gonna leave but you came out looking either pissed or terrified. I thought maybe I could help." He shrugged a shoulder and smirked.

"I bet you get a lot of girls with that huh? Cute little smile, coming to the rescue?" Olivia's smile grew wider and she started to laugh.

"Are you okay?"

"You see, I know from experience that the hero is never a hero and he usually just wants what's under the fair maiden's skirt. You could at least ask me out to dinner or even to a bar for a drink."

Olivia continued the way she had been walking, her back to the guy. There was silence for a minute then his footsteps followed hers.

"I'm Jon."

"Olivia."


	2. Chapter 2

"So we went to a diner and that was it." Olivia was trying to keep her vice down. She was in the library after class with her roommate.

"Did you sleep with him?" Hayley asked, not looking up from her text.

"Did you not hear the story. We ate dinner and talked about wrestling. No sleeping together."

"I would have. He sounds cute."

You probably have. He's been around for a while. I've just never seen him before."

"Or you did and don't remember." Hayley leaned back and stretched before folding her arms over her chest and looking at Olivia.

"He didn't recognize me. He just wanted a quick piece of ass. I shut him down and came home. i'm not ready to revisit my vices. And I don't want to take a walk down memory lane of who and what I remember. Can we just go now?" Olivia's voice was raising and she blushed.

"Whatever." Hayley shrugged and packed her stuff away.

Where Olivia was tall and athletic Hayley was petite and slender. They were almost mirror opposites. They had been dorm mates their freshman year and bonded over wrestling and a fixation with wrestlers. They walked out of the library in the direction of their apartment just off campus.

'Too frickin cold." Hayley groaned as she and Olivia buttoned their coats and put on hats. "You were saying?"

"I just don't have the time or energy for dating or guys in general. And I don't want to go back to who I was."

"You don't need to be so judgy. I still go and have fun. Sam damaged that in you, he made you cross a line and now you're so scared-"

"Not scared!"

"So scared that every other guy is going to be a sociopathic, trust-fund, drug dealer." Hayley made a face. "That is a strange phrase outside of an action movie. Anyway. This Jon sounds like he could be fun."

"For the two or three days he hangs around until he gets another gig? I was a bitch to him, I don't think I will see him again." They had reached the front door of their building and Hayley was digging in her bag for the key.

"See who again?" Jon asked stepping between them.

"Holy Hell!" Olivia jumped.

"What the actual fuck!" Hayley swung her bag almost hitting Jon, he grabbed it to stop it's momentum towards his chest.

"What is it with you creeping around after people? I'm going to have a heart attack before I'm twenty-two! What are you doing here?"

"You said you had class today I stopped to see you. You interest me." Jon shrugged and leaned against the building.

"You're certifiably insane."

"I have been called that before."

"You followed me home, like a dog." Olivia gestured with her hands, frustrated at his calm attitude.

"You want to come in?" Hayley asked. Olivia's eyes widened and she huffed at Hayley." What? It's cold." Jon smirked and followed Hayley in.

"What is happening here?" Asked and followed them up.

Their little apartment was sparsely furnished but cozy. There were decorative touches and pictures of the two all over.

"I think since it's Friday, I want a gathering." Hayley commented as her walked to her room to drop off her bag.

"A gathering? I just cleaned." Olivia brushed past Jon as he sat on the couch. "Make yourself at home stalker." Olivia went to her room a Hayley came out to get her cell phone charger.

"She doesn't like me much does she?" Jon ruffled his hair in an unconscious gesture.

"Oh, hang around. If we can get her to drink you may stand a chance." Hayley patted his head and went back to her room.

"So what do you want? I told you last night the white knight thing was cute but I'm not interested." Olivia asked flopping on the couch next to him.

"I like a challenge. It drives me. And I was just invited to a gathering." Jon gestured to Hayley's door. Olivia couldn't help but answer his boyish grin. He stuck his tongue between his teeth when he was teasing she noticed.

"A challenge? It's going to be a battle. And this gathering is just her way of saying she wants to get drunk and laid before work tomorrow. That's about it.

"Fair enough."


	3. Chapter 3

"That didn't count. It hit the rim." Olivia shook her head, trying to remember how many shots she had taken. Quarters was not her game.

"That's not in the rules. Do it!"

"She's gone. She can't even focus her eyes."

"Well, this has been fun but I have to work tomorrow."

"Me too." Olivia coun't figure out who all was speaking, but a chorus of 'byes and silence told her the gathering was over.

"Wake me tomorrow, eventually."Hayley stumbled into towards her room with an overnight guest.

"Um hum." Olivia collapsed on the couch with her legs over the headrest and head hanging upside down. Jon folded onto the floor, his back against the couch, next to her.

"What now?" He rubbed a hand over his face.

"I am drunk." Olivia mused, halting after each word. "I haven't been drunk in a year. How do you win that many games of Quarters, fucker?" She flicked his forehead with her index finger. Jon grabbed her hand.

"Practice. Why do you suck at it?"

"Very little practice. I stopped all that with the pills and the sex." Olivia raised the hand not currently trapped in his and pushed some of his hair back from his face.

"I feel like I'm missing some vital information. You don't have sex?"

"At least you focused on the important part of that sentence. That house from last night. My ex lives there. Ex-boyfriend thing and ex-dealer. In college I was having trouble keeping up with homework, working and my extra curricular activities of wrestlers. Some of the guys would use stuff to keep them amped up. They sent me to Sam. He started me on Adderall and Concerta, depending on how long I needed to be up. Sam started to flirt with me, I figured as long as he kept me supplied why not. Then he started to give me stuff to calm me down."

Jon nodded and kept hold of her hand. Her other hand was still playing restlessly with his hair.

"I started to run stuff for him. I was a sweet looking college student, who would think I was dealing? He liked to calm me down so I would try new things, I don't remember alot of them. One night he had another girl over who was into coke, she did too much and I had to take her to the E.R. This was a year and a half ago. I decided to stop my meds without telling Sam and I relized how fucked up this world I was involved in was. I left. But he informed me still owed him and there was only two ways to repay him. I chose running for a year. Six more months and I never have to see him again."

"You are remarkably more open when you're hammered. You're blind hatred of me is dulled." Jon chose to change the subject since he didn't know how the hell to respond to her life traumas in his inebriated state. Oivia flipped back off the couch and straddled Jon's lap. She put her hands on either side of his face and tried to focus on his eyes.

"I like your face. You annoy the ever loving shit out of me, but I still like you being around me." She squished his face and moved her hands into his hair, pulling his head back. Jon rested his hands on her hips, hoding her steady.

"I like your face too. Tits aren't too bad either if we're being honest." Olivia pulled his hair harder and brought her lips to his. He ran his tounge along her lower lip and she opened to him, humming stood up, swaying under her weight, and made his way to her room. She made it more difficult by moving her mouth to his ear and running her teeth along it. He put her on the bed and pulled his t-shirt off.

'You're pretty." She smiled and pulled her shirt off before laying down. Jon kissed down her neck, running his hands over her breasts. Her nails were dug into his shoulders as he worked his way down. He suddenly realized she had stopped moving.

"Livia?" He slurred. "Hello?"

"Hmmm." She was fast asleep...or rather passed the hell out.

"That sucks." Jon mumbled, and passed out with his head on her stomach.


End file.
